Our Crushes
by xKAIx2306
Summary: Next generation of Scrubs and Wizards of Waverly Pace crossover.  Contains SLASH, FEMSLASH, and of course JALEX
1. My Movie Night

This is my first fanfiction. I will _TRY_ to get a chapter out every other week. It is a combination of The Wizards of Waverly Place and the next generation of Scrubs. I got the idea of this fiction when I read My First Love by AlphaOmegaPsi and I got inspiration. Like AOP did I am going to list ages:

Alex: 15  
Izzy: 16  
Jack: 18  
JD: 16  
Justin: 16  
Sam: 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing but imagination.

* * *

Chapter 1: My Movie Night

(Sam POV)

He had it all; the smartest, funniest, sexiest person I know. Even though he is the most popular guy in school he was extremely nice. His sister was the opposite; don't get me wrong she had looks that made EVERY guys stare (even me) and had one of the highest GPAs in the school but she was sarcastic and cruel. If she liked you, and she liked my friend Izzy and I, you could bare live through high school. She HATED my friend Alex. Alex was the only person who could make comebacks that matched her sarcasm. Alex didn't give a damn about anything; she got into trouble often and only did her homework because her brother, Justin, made her. Alex and Justin's cousin, Izzy, was smart and she knew it; that made her cocky. She wasn't unattractive but wasn't gorgeous. Justin was kinda cute, book smart, and really nerdy. That leaves me; I'm nothing special at all, average at best.

I do, however, have one skill: I can cook. My friends all have me make them their school lunches. Apparently I got that skill from my mom, who died when I was four. I barely remember her; I am now raised by my dad and his wife Elliot. My dad always expected me to marry his best friend's daughter Izzy, but that wasn't going to happen. EVER. You see, Izzy liked JD the way I liked Jack but JD was dating Justin so that was probably never going to happen.

"Are you paying attention, Mr. Dorian?" My teacher Ms. Graowdy asked.

"Uh…yes mam."

"Well then you should do fine on this pop quiz."

Damn. I have a tendency to drift off into my thoughts; which causes my grades to suffer.

"I think you should talk to a doctor. You probably have ADD." Izzy stated at lunch.

"I just need to study more."

"Your mind is going to wonder while you study."

"Why don't you do what I do, cheat off Justin's old papers?" Alex said.

"How is that going to help come test time?" Izzy sounded irritated.

"What do you need grades for? You should go to culinary school 'cause this is amazing!"

"What do you plan to do that you don't need your grades?...HMMMM?"

"Duh! I'm gonna sing!"

"Right because that is such an easy career to break into"

"It will be with my talent."

"What are you going to sleep your way to the top?" JD interrupted.

"I don't know…I don't want to be too much like you." Before JD could respond Alex said. "So, Sammy you wanna catch a movie after school? Sorry Dylan (Alex calls JD Dylan because it bugs her) your not invited."

"YEAH. I hear that the new 'Vampire vs. Werewolf' movie is good. We should catch that!" I responded.

"Oh, Justin and I saw that a few days ago and from what we saw it was good; granted we missed most of it. We were…you know." JD said. Whenever JD mentions her and Justin it pisses Alex off. This time was no different, Alex stormed off.

Later that day I was getting ready for the movies when my dad stopped me.

"So, you and Alex are heading out to the movies again. Are you two dating?"

"No, dad, we are just friends."

"Okay, I just want you to know that I will support any decision that you make."

"And if you do boink make sure you use protection. JD give him some condoms."

"Elliot that is inappropriate."

"Well someone has to tell him this stuff."

I got the hell out of there. We met at Izzy's house; she could drive and we can't so she was driving us. When we got to the theater we saw Jack with some girl. I didn't know her; I hated her. She was cute, ginger, and slutty. I named her Ginny in my head. Ginny forced herself as close to Jack as could be; she stood of the tips of her toes and whispered something in his ear and he started to blush. He was so cute when he blushed.

"We should make him jealous." Alex whispered into my ear.

I never told her that I liked Jack but Alex is very intelligent. She could read me like an open book since we met two years ago.

"He doesn't like me like that. If he does get jealous it will be because he wants to date you."

"Come on, you are cute enough to turn any guy!"

"Ha," I said sarcastically

When we got into the movie theater we sat toward the back. Alex and I were waiting for Izzy to come back with the popcorn (it was her turn to buy) when Alex grabbed my hand. I looked at her to see what was up and I saw him walking toward us. All of a sudden Alex started laughing her "I'm trying to be cute laugh."

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were going to the movies how weird we went to the same movie." Jack said

"um…yeah…um…w-weird."

Jack chuckled.

I don't usually get nervous around him we used to hang out all the time. We still hang out, just not as much. Izzy came back with the popcorn.

"Guys, I have to go." Izzy said. That translates to "JD wants to hang out."

"What are we supposed to do for a ride?" I asked irritated.

"I can give you guys a ride, we can go out to eat if you want."

Ginny looked mad.

"Sounds PERFECT!" Alex yelled and got many SHHH's


	2. My Uncomfortable Drive

**It has been almost a year and a half since I first uploaded the story….Sorry about that.**

Chapter 2 – My Uncomfortable Drive

%Izzy POV%

The drive the Cox house was horrible. I was getting over excited and I knew it; Jen only talks to me as a friend and it's always girl talk. You know, how much she loves Justin, how much she hates Alex, and asks if I like anyone. I always tell her the same thing: I'm happy for you, she isn't that bad when you get to know her, and yeah but I don't know if I am ready to tell yet. She always gets mad at the last one.

"I tell you everything. Come on you know I won't make fun of you; just tell me." I remembered her saying.

"I know but I'm not comfortable with it yet." I would reply. She ignored me and kept guessing the guys in our school. I am pretty sure she thinks I like Jack.

Before I knew it I was outside the house. There was only one car in the garage when I pulled up, it was Jen's pink convertible. She always rode with the top down, her sandy hair flying in the wind. I took a moment to gather my senses and walked into the house. I went straight to Jen's room; she wasn't there. My first thought was to text her.

"where r u"

"meet me in den"

After several minutes of waiting in the den Jen came in. She was stunning; I literally couldn't breathe. She was wearing a black bra and matching panties and a see-thru white robe over them, her hair was done up and her makeup was perfect.

"What do you think?"

"…"

"Do you think that Justin will like it?"

"…"

"What?"  
"…uh. Have you two…you know?" my voice cracked

"Oh, no. Not yet."

"Well, do you really think you are ready?"

"Yeah, we have been dating for two years."

I was getting madder from jealousy.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I got to go."

"Come on talk to me."

I could feel tears starting to form.

"Oh…its Justin, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You like Justin."

"No." I whispered. I was starting to feel ashamed.

"It's okay-"

"I DON'T LIKE JUSTIN!"

I shoved past her and let the tears fall. I could hear her calling after me but I didn't care." When I left the house I bumped into Jen's parents.

"Oh. Hon' what's wrong?" Her mom said.

"It's nothing Mrs. Sullivan."

"Perry go in the house. I want to talk to Isabella." When he went into the house she said. "Let me give you a ride home you can't drive with that much emotion built up."

"Okay…thanks."

As we were walking to the car we hear Mr. Cox say, well more like yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

I giggled to myself.

"So, I think I know why you're upset." Mrs. Sullivan said after a couple uncomfortable minutes of silence.

"How do you figure?"

"I am a good judge of people."

"I like to think of myself as a mystery."

"Sorry to burst your bubble squirt, your not."

"Oh, really" I raised an eyebrow. "Than why do you think I am upset?"

"Because you have a crush on JD"

"WHAT?"

"Hun it is just a crush you don't have to worry about it. I have had plenty. One day you will look back on it and laugh. You will find someone."

"You are just embarrassing yourself, because I do not have a crush on Jenny!"

"I have seen the way you look at her, the way you get upset when she talks about Justin, and the way that you are the only person who doesn't call her JD because you know she prefers Jen or Jenny."

"I don't-"

"Please don't lie to me."

"I don't have a crush." I wanted to leave it at that but I knew she didn't believe me. "I love her." I continued quietly.

"Listen, sweets, you aren't in love. In a year or two this crush will be over and you will find some girl that like you as well, and they will be really lucky to have you. You are a wonderful girl. We are here; please try to get over her."

I tried not to have thoughts of her that night. I am able to steer thoughts out of my head. Not dreams and dream I did.

Author's Note:

I figured that time would have softened Jordan but she is still as cunning as ever. I hope you enjoyed; the next chapter is in Justin's POV.


End file.
